Five Nights At Freddy's
Five Nights At Freddy's is a terrible video game with a cancerous fandom. In the Derp Cat Universe, it is a cancerous country created by a terrible fandom, and it is also and enemy of Derp Cat Legion. History FNAF began with the popularity of the small indie game of the same name. It quickly grew to a large and to many, quite cancerous, fandom that spread quickly out of devotion to the thing they loved, not caring who or what they trampled underfoot. The FNAF fandom spread all across the world and eventually gained enough territory to a form a country of their own, with territories in several other nations such as Deviantart. The rest of the world was incredibly annoyed by them at this point, and taking notice of this, FNAF decided to retaliate, invading all over the world and intent on taking the entirety of planet Earth for themselves. It was this that sparked the second Fandom War, a conflict that spread quickly throughout the world but was mercifully short. Neat the tail-end of 2014, FNAF had been heavily pushed back and it's forces diminished , the United Memes ready to take victory and impose heavy sanctions on this rouge fandom. However, FNAF remained a powerful player due to the rise of Undertale, another cancerous fandom which led to the resumption of conflict of the second Fandom War, with FNAF taking this opportunity to attempt a resurgence. However, they surprisingly remained enemies with Undertale, along with the rest of the world, and the two forces ultimately destroyed each other more than the efforts of any other nation. Eventually, the second Fandom War ended and both FNAF and Undertale were heavily sanctioned for their crimes, their territories greatly restricted and their militaries crippled. FNAF stayed pretty cancerous, but no longer had the outreach it once did, and remained inactive for years following this. Later, they attempted a small resurgence with the release of a new FNAF game, and tried to expand once more. However, the Avian Union and the semi-recently formed Derp Cat Legion fought them back and stopped FNAF from making any advances. Following this, the DCL was given clearance by the United Memes to develop countermeasures against FNAF should they become a threat again, with the full backing of the Avian Union. Currently, FNAF has fallen by the wayside, remembered infamy, but mostly fading out of relevance as cringier threats like The Emoji Empire are on the rise. International Relations Nobody likes them because they're cancerous. Ok, aside from the obvious, FNAF has few friends and many enemies. The cultural differences between the fandom and other nations and their crucial role in the second Fandom War has awarded FNAF the scorn of almost all world nations, with the exception of their minuscule amount of allies, like Deviantart and their uneasy alliance with Youtube. Military At the peak of their power, FNAF boasted a powerful enough military to war with the world. They had a sizable amount of Cringe Weaponry, which, though not as advanced as the AU's was very powerful. FNAF's military was enormous, though it was eventually diminished during the first half of Fandom War II, still remaining powerful enough to fight in the second half of the war. Following the war's end and FNAF's defeat, their military was slashed to pieces. What remained from the war itself was further diminished by the establishment of heavy sanctions in an attempt to render FNAF incapable of further military conflict. However, their military remains somewhat notable, especially due to the recent addition of robotic troops to FNAF's army, thought it is unknown how these troops were supplied. Derp Cat Legion suspects a possible connection with Pingas Nation. Economy FNAF was forced to disarm all their Cringe weapons following Fandom War II, but managed to negotiate a situation in which they could sell the weapons to other nations, which boosted their crumbling economy enough for the nation to eventually restabalize itself. Currently, FNAF is the top exporter and importer of anything and everything related to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, with this monopoly providing them a decent amount of wealth. However, a recession caused by the decrease in the popularity of the FNAF games weakened the country's economy somewhat. Despite this, FNAF remains a relatively wealthy nation, staying just out of being classified as a 3rd world country, and being able to maintain it's peoples' day-to-day lives. Religion and Culture Naturally, this nation is comprised of the FNAF fandom. Anyone who knew what this fandom was like during it's real-life reign knows what would go in this section. There's not much else to say. Notable Residents * Golden Freddy (Leader) * Freddy teh bear (General) * Foxy (General) * Chica (General) * Bonnie (General) * Exoskeletons (Robotic military force) * Living Cupcake (role unkown) * Matpat (Ambassador to Youtube, Recruiter) * Markiplier (Liaison with Youtube) Trivia * Obviously, this is all based on Five Nights at Freddy's cancerous fandom and it's obnoxiously quick spread across the internet. * The FNAF fandom, along with it's counterpart Undertale, are what initially sparked the idea for the incorporation of the Fandom Wars into the Derp Cat Universe. Gallery Sfm fnaf my army by antihacking5000-d9kvkc7.jpg|The FNAF army led by General Foxy Fc752f340ac052bbdd6b4a13cb8d1ad1.jpg|FNAF's latest weapon, Knights with Foxy heads, being commanded by Golden Freddy himself File:Fnaf.jpg|FNAF's top Generals (and a living cupcake) Lel.jpg|An example of the average intelligence of a citizen of this nation Category:Derp Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Cringe Category:Cancer Category:Robots Category:Video games Category:Fandoms Category:FNAF Category:Bad Guys Category:Fandom War II Participants